Legends
There are plenty of Legends & Mysteries in Kya: Dark Lineage, this article is all about Trivia from the game, whether it's a fact, or a missing piece of the puzzle, it's all here! =Legends= Animals #Micken's, are very greedy creatures, as noted by Stuff. #Stuff, is the last Galbos in existence. #Woof, can only be defeated with the use of Bombs, or if they are tricked into falling off of a cliff. #The Jamgut, makes it's first appearance in Hunters Domain. The Royal Jamgut, makes it's first appearance in The quarry. Artwork #Some of the artwork of Nativ City shows that Nativs houses, there is a sign that says Aton and one that says Atea. Characters #Frank's name was originally Bunch, according to an Old Artwork #Frank was spelled Franck, on the Kya-Game website. #Aton and Frank, never meet. #Brazul, was originally supposed to be a Nativ. #Besides originally being a nativ, Brazul was also supposed to have a son. #Alan, was originally a separate entity from Brazul, a professor of things. #The Hunter, also has a Boomy, like Kya's. #Kya was originally supposed to be 6 years old. #Stuff, is the last of it's kind. #In the old character artwork, all of the nativs are gray/white (Except for Atea and Brazul's son). The nativs were then changed to their gold/yellow color scheme; however, Akasa and Atea were the only characters to keep their original appearance. #Spiked Shell Monster is the only character who was cut from the game, that actually makes a cameo appearance in the ending credits. #In the character artwork, Stuff's tail glows red, but in the game his tail glows yellow. #The Snore, is the only known Nativ not to have their name start with an A. #Kya shares many weapons and moves with her adversaries; she knows Martial Arts, as does Brazul and numerous types of Wolfen. She shares the most weapons with The Hunter, as they both use Electric Bombs, Explosive Bombs and the Boomy. Names #Kya, means "Diamond in the Sky". It's of African origins. #Frank, means "Free". #Alan, means Handsome, Harmony, Fair. It is of Celtic, English origins. #Atea, means Open, Clear, Far away. It is of Australian origins. #Akasa, means Open Air/ Space in both Indian and Sanskrit. Development #Kya was originally supposed to be at-least a part of a trilogy. #Snowboards were created with Kya featured on them, as a part of a give away before the game came out. #Two characters were created before Kya, to represent the heroine of the story. B-Witch and Karaboss, both characters had a different setting and tone, they also both had a furry sidekick, which eventually became Stuff #Kya: Dark Lineage was influenced by Hayao Miyazaki's: Princess Mononoke. Source Enemies #The Hunter, is the first Wolfen boss in the game. #Wolfen sometimes fart, leaving a green mist from their behind. #Kya can hit Wolfen with her boomy, but cannot hurt them with it. #With the Boomy, Kya can hit a Wolfen and trick it into thinking it's friend attacked them. This causes the two Wolfen to duke it out, until there is a champion and one gets knocked out. #Woof's enjoy hunting Nativs. #Shockers are most likely based off of the Catfish. Game #Shell Elevators can only bring Kya to other elevators in that area and Nativ City; as an example, an elevator in the Flying Forest cannot bring Kya to an elevator in Wolfen City. #There are no snowy levels in the game. #Aside from using the Magic Boards on a watery slope, and water seen from afar in the Flying Forest, water is never really used or seen up close in the game. #The Fortress, is the shortest level/area in the game. #Rumor has it, if you restore all Wolfen to their Nativ forms, an extra scene will be shown in the ending of the game. This is in fact false, as you get the same scene regardless of the amount of Wolfen you free. #If Kya frees all of the Wolfen possible, she still actually misses a couple of them. There is a Wolfen in a scene with Brazul at the fortress that is not exorcised, as well as Aton and the The Hunter are not exorcised. #There are 4 Animals and 4 Monsters that Kya can capture for the Nativ City Zoo. #At the start screen, the scene in the background takes place in the last area of the Flying Forest. Items #Despite the fact that Kya bought a brand new Telescope, it has a crack in the middle of the lens. #No Rune is the same shape or size, they are all uniquely different. #There are 7 Runes altogether. #There are no Runes found in Nativ City or The Fortress Scenery #In the Flying Forest, there are floating islands in the background with waterfalls falling into the abyss of the sky. #Butterflies can be seen in the game on occasion. Sales #Video Game Chartz, reports that 160,000 copies of Kya have been sold since the release date. Source #A user on Atari Age, reports roughly 1,700 copies were sold from 2003-2005. Source #Kya is on Amazons best sellers list for the game category, coming in at 289. Source Media #The TV Series Avatar the last airbender originally named the main female character Kya, but later changed her named to Katara after they found out that a protagonist in a recent video game had the same name. Source #Beyond Good & Evil, a game that has similarities with Kya, also has a character named Woof. The difference however, is that Woof in Kya is an enemy, but the Woof in BG&E is an ally. Woof on BG&E #Taryn from the PSP video game, Daxter, has a striking resemblance to Kya. She has the same hair, hair color, red tank top and blue jeans. Taryn Fandom #Someone on Yahoo Answers thought there was a talking guitar in Kya Dark Lineage, there is however a talking guitar in the game Emphermal Fantasia. Source =Mysteries= Game #Atea mentions that Brazul, knows how to choose which world to go to by using the Medallion. Due to Brazul's defeat, Atea makes a remark saying that they may never have the knowledge on how to choose which world to go to. #Brazul mentions that his home race went extinct, why and how is unknown. #Atea does not know who separated all of the Runes, and scattered them across the world. #What was it that attacked Kya and Frank in the end? #It's mentioned in the beginning of the game, that Nativ City is a hideout, implying there may be an abandoned Nativ town somewhere else. Characters #Brazul's home world is a complete mystery. #The Nativs, are all male. Unless female nativs never made the spotlight it is unknown how they procreate. #Brazul left his world to go to earth, and eventually the nativs world. But what was the purpose in going to Kya's world and having a daughter? #Why is Stuff, the last Galbos? What happened to it's species? #It is not explained how Kya magically knows the language of the Nativs, despite being in another world, and Nativ signs are not in any sort of human language. Category:Pages Category:Kya Dark Lineage Category:Needs Navbox Category:Articles Of Interest